MAGIX
by Rebel Energy
Summary: The next set are coming to save the worlds.Crossover with a few other shows.
1. Chapter 1: The next generation

Ok this is one of those next generation stories but it is also a crossover with charmed and angel and maybe some other shows that I like. The crossovers happen to be the ideas not the characters.

All the characters in this are mine but the ideas and Cornelia are not so please read it and tell me what you think.

Chapter one: The next generation.

Meridian was once in peace when Elyon was on the throne but she was over thrown by one of her closest advisors Lord Kin, he had turned her against the guardians but manipulating her and the whole kingdom into thinking that the guardians were evil only wanting to get what they wanted. So Elyon sealed the veil to keep them away for good or as long as the spell lasted.

She soon died mysteriously and without any known heirs to the thrown Lord Kin took over and open portals to other realms to make alliances to take over earth one day as it held the key.

The said Lord was pacing in the once bright throne room and he was panicking about his plan to kill the next set but it wasn't time; no his closest ally had told him to wait soon the child will be born then will be the time to stop the heart passing to the next line.

Unfortunately at the moment of what he had hoped to be triumphant his closest ally stormed in her blood coloured dress bellowing behind her. Fear flashed in the Lord's dark eyes as she spoke the words he dreaded.

"They got away into one of the central portals they could have gone to any world with the child." She knelt in front of him awaiting his word.

"Well go find her now!" He screamed and everyone left apart from the woman who stood and spoke again.

"My Lord you are not worried what one child could do?" She watched his face go a deeper shade of blue and he stormed out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that she faded out of the room to head the search.

On earth unknown to the plans Cornelia fingered the now pink heart and thought how far her life has come and changed; she learnt so much and fought many battles. She had become a guardian of the veil not having much of a choice and being made to hide things from family and friends, but many good things came of it as well one being the friends she made. And her first love who she had thought she was going to be with her whole life but it wasn't meant to be and she went on to marry a nice guy called Matt who she loved very much and had a small family with.

Speaking of family she looked down at her one year old granddaughter who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Cornelia let the heart give a faint glow on her little face, she knew she was going to be one of the next guardians and she hoped she would be earth just like her. She could teach her so much about her powers and be like Yan Lin who was to her generation their teacher. Pocketing the heart she reached in the white crib and picked up the small child her blond hair was fair like hers was and her eyelids hid her deep chocolate eyes.

"Gaea I will teach you so much about your destiny." She whispered into her ear and her eyes opened slightly at hearing her voice.

3 years later…

A four year old girl was sitting in bed waiting for her grandmother to come in to read her a story about fairies princes and a magical kingdom. The open was pushed open and a grey haired woman walked into the room holding a large old book. The grandmother's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at her granddaughter who was bouncing in her bed waiting for her bedtime story.

"Well Gaea what do you want to hear about tonight?" Cornelia asked even though she knew what she was going to say.

"The guardian's story!" She yelled and giggled at herself and her grandmother smiled at the small girl who she had seen grown up so much.

"Ok, ok so where were we?" She looked though the book and stopped at a page.

"Here we go. The good princess was being tricked by her evil brother and the guardian's had to save her." She begun her story until Gaea's eyes started to drop and she fell asleep. Cornelia shut the book and kissed the pale girls head and walked out of the room.

Cornelia walk to her room and looked though the many books left to her by the other guardians and looked though them as she often did to get ready for the coming of the new guardians, she stopped at an interesting piece about a vision one guardian had about a future set who would have the powers of mystical creatures to stop more evils then anyone had ever seen. She closed the book and thought about what if it was Gaea's generation that would have to be them and face all that kind of evil and she could protect them enough or train them to protect themselves.

Sighing she knew that she would do her best and hope that they can do it and be safe as you can get with that kind of job. She placed the book back on the self to not be looked at for another twelve years.

12 years later…

A blond haired sixteen year old girl was rushing to school praying she would at least get there before the bell rang or she would get detention again. This wasn't a good thing since she was a hopefully to make cheerleader and she couldn't be one if she had too many detentions to her name.

She made it to school in the nick of time and her group were waiting for her, the group were in mostly in girly colours and styles. And she fitted in well in her pink skirt and white t-shirt with a small red heart on it.

"Gaea you were, like, almost late we would have to of gone in without you." One stated she was a wannabe in her short white sun dress with a yellow top over it in a knot.

"Whatever Yuri let's go." They walked into the hallway where she pasted loads of people none even spoke to her not even her old friend most people were almost scared of their group. Gaea really hated being feared like she was but she wasn't going to leave her friends so it was a lonely place right now.

They went to class and did the normal thing you would do in class but Gaea left as something big was going to happen and soon. What she didn't know was that she was right.

The group of girls were hanging out at the mall after school the group were all looking at different hair things and they were trying to get Gaea to buy a new hair band to replace a blue one which her grandmother had given her but she was adamant she wasn't going to change it. In the end she left early not waiting for her parents to pick her up and she walked home.

She was walking down a street which was empty and dark but it was the fastest way home so she didn't care if it looked scary. But she wasn't alone in the street a man was walking behind her so Gaea speed up to get some distance between herself and the man. But he had other ideas and grabbed her from behind; she screamed and struggled against his cold hands.

In the end she bit his hand and he hissed in pain and loosens his grip letting Gaea able to get out of his hold and when she turned round she almost fainted, he had large fangs and amber eyes.

"You're a… a…"

"Vampire?" He smirked down at her and she nodded backing away slowly but he advanced onto her and she screamed holding out her hands to shield herself and a large flame escaped from her hands in a shape of a bird and he screamed in pain. Gaea looked up from her hands and didn't need to know to run and she took off towards her home not seeing the woman in the dark watching her with narrowed eyes.

She didn't stop till she got home and opened the door with shaking hands, when she got in she slammed the door shut and her mother came out of the kitchen since she was making dinner for the family.

"Gaea what are you doing home?" She asked with a note of anger in her voice.

"You know you shouldn't walk home on your own it could be dangerous." At that Gaea started to cry finally the realisation of what could have happened caught up to her. Cornelia walked out of the kitchen to see her granddaughter crying her mother hugging her trying to get what happened out of her. But she wouldn't speak she thought that they would never understand and she ran up stairs to her room.

Cornelia walked up a little later and walked inside and saw Gaea on her bed hugging her old baby teddy, she only did that when she was truly freaked out.

"Gaea what happened?" But she didn't reply so the old guardian walked over and sat next to her. She placed her arm round the girl who leaned in.

"You know you can tell me anything." She tried to coax out what happened.

"Grandma it was so weird I don't know if I even believe what happened." He started to play with the teddy to get out of talking but Cornelia was having none of it and gently took the small brown bear from her.

"Tell me I won't say anything till you're finished." She stroked her hair to calm her and she finally spoke.

"I had wanted to get home as my friends were bugging me so I thought I would walk home even though you always tell me it is a bad idea. Anyway I took the short cut and this thing stopped me." She looked at her grandmother who raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I think it was a vampire." She waited for the scowling or the laughter but none came. Cornelia nodded to her to continue and Gaea did just that.

"But that's not the weird part when I thought he got me I shielded myself and these flames came out! They came from my hands!" She looked at the hands that looked the same as before but had somehow saved her. Cornelia started to pace muttering to herself.

"No she was meant to be earth not fire! But at least I know about this, a vampire could that be…" She thought back to eight years ago when she read about the new evils they would face.

"Grandma?" Gaea stood up and walked over to the still elderly woman who sharply turned to face her and grabbed her arms.

"Gaea you are the fire guardian!"

"Grandma you mean those fairy tale guardians you used to tell me about? I think you need to see a doctor." She tried to get her to let go but she wouldn't.

"Gaea you said you sent fire out of your hands well try to do it again in that candle." She pointed to a small candle on her desk and Gaea rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist and was about to tell her that it didn't work and she needed a doctor.

"Oh really what about that lit candle?" Gaea turned round and almost screamed when she saw that indeed the candle was lit.

"How what is going on with me?"

"You are a guardian of the veil though it has been sealed for awhile but I guess you are still needed. But when I found out we were all there finding out about our job." Cornelia was worried the heart would only work for the keeper and her granddaughter was anything but the keeper.

Of course there are four other girls going though some changes right at that point.

Tune in next time to see what will happen!


	2. Chapter Two: The tidal wave

Chapter Two: The tidal wave.

Gaea was on her way to school it had been a week since she had found out about being a guardian and she had been busy practicing her powers and looking after the heart which her grandmother thought might help her find the other guardians. The heart was glowing softly under her yellow tank top it had turned bluey purple her grandma was worried about that saying it was pink back in her day and it must be changing waiting for your generation.

Gaea smiled at the though sure it meant she was a freak but she had burnt a load of vampires in the town just for training and fun. She looked at the building that loomed in front of her and her small group were not waiting for her since she hadn't been hanging with them as much as she used to she was to busy with everything her grandmother had warned her of this but right now she didn't care. She walked inside the school heading to homeroom and she passed the star of the track team, Abigail Reece.

The mentioned girl saw Gaea walk pasted and grabbed her arm to drag her into a spare room.

"Spill it." She looked at the slightly smaller girl with suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" The blond girl played with a piece of her pale hair and wouldn't look Abby in the eye. The auburn and blacked streaked haired girl looked at her suspiciously.

"Please you haven't even hang out with your little brain damaged group." She raised her pieced eyebrow at the squirming girl in front of her.

"I just needed my own time, now if you don't mind I have to get to homeroom." She pushed past the girl and walked off to her class leaving Abby alone to get to her class. Sure the pair had been friends since they were five but she wasn't about to tell her that she could send fireballs out of her hands at will, well sometimes she had a slip up like the time she melted her mothers best frying pan.

She sat in the class in her normal seat next to the window and next to her friend Sarah who was not even looking up from her work.

"Hey Sarah." Greeted Gaea she pulled out a small notebook with a phoenix covering it.

"Hey." She didn't even look up and continued to write something so the blond just shrugged and opened her notebook and looked at the list of hot spots for vamps and places where she had been able to just think to herself.

The day progressed slowly and Gaea was about to scream but she held on till she got out of her last class and walked over to her locker to see Abby waiting for her. _Crap_ was the only thing going though her mind and before she could turn round Abby had seen her and waved her over.

"We need to talk." Was her flat out statement Gaea just opened her locker and replied.

"Don't you need to get to practice?" She had her head in her locker sorting though her stuff, but the slightly goth girl sighed knowing she was right but she wasn't going to drop it just yet.

"Fine but you better come to the track met or I will be dragging you there." With that she walked off to get changed for practice. Gaea let out a sigh of relive and walked out of the building.

It was dust when track practice ended and Abby was walking home alone until she saw a green light down a small street she passed. Looking down it she saw a light sphere or something and now something was climbing out her bright blue eyes widen and she started to back away. Whatever it was it wasn't human it was way too large and when it got out she saw it looked like a lizard but it was also human looking. She was about to run away till it had seen her and went towards her claw raised. All Abby could do was run as fast as her legs could carry her.

She was pretty fast but she only made it to the small river that flowed though the town but was stopped by the fence that was in her way. Turning to face the weird creature she looked for a way out but suddenly a rush of water came from the river, if you looked closely you could see a woman's face in it. The lizard was pushed back and hit a wall Abby looked around trying to find out what happened but she though it best to run really fast. She was able to get away but she hadn't got rid of the creature and when it came too a woman appeared beside it. The woman was tall and pale with long sliver hair her eyes were like ice and she watched the running girl.

"We will make our mark soon be patient; Lord Kin will wait for us." She touched the thing and disappeared into nothing.

It was two days later when they would appear again but this time in broad daylight. At the schools track met, Gaea was in the crowd watching and Abby was getting warmed up for her go on the track. She walked over to the starting line and got ready to run when suddenly the monster appeared again right in the middle of the track. Many people started to scream and run around like headless chickens, Abby backed away slowly and started to run but the thing saw her and recognised her as the girl from before and chased her. Gaea took off after the creature and when they were out of eye line she sent a fireball at its back.

"Hey lizard breath back off!" She yelled at its back and it turned around and roared at her.

"Opps." She looked at the towering lizard it fear and it opened its jaws to get it filled with water. Gaea turned to see Abby with water leaving her hands like her fire did.

"Move it!" She called over to the blond who nodded and started to run towards her and was about to ask but she ended her jet of water to drag her away from the lizard man.

"We have to get away now!" Abby told Gaea who nodded and followed her as they run away from the enraged demon/creature. They ran down out of the track area into the main school area. They got into an open class room and hide inside.

"Abby where did you get those powers?" Gaea asked as soon as she got her breathe back.

"I can ask you the same thing." She replied as she looked though the crack in the door to see if she could see the creature and when she turned round she hit the heart with her nose.

"What is that your latest fashion item?" She snapped while she rubbed her nose which was red and sore.

"No it is called the heart of Kandrakar and the guardians of the veil use it to transform but I can't yet since I haven't met the keeper." All Abby could do was raise her eyebrow at her.

"I am telling you the truth; I am the fire guardian that was how I fired that fireball at it. And I think you are the water guardian since you did do that trick with the water." She tried to explain and in the end all she could so was believe her since she could control water.

Standing up she looked around and saw they were in the science room.

"Prefect." Abby ran over to the sinks and started to run the taps and sets up the Bunsen burners to full blast.

"What are you…?" Soon it clicked in her brain and she smiled and opened the door to see that the lizard was just outside the room. Gaea backed up into the room and Abby yelled at her.

"Fire first! Go for it!" Gaea Lifted her hands up and all the burners lit up and the fire went towards it and burnt it alive it screamed and went towards Gaea claw raised but suddenly a wave hit it and cracking was heard the lizards hard skin was cracking and it passed out. The pair looked at the fallen creature and thought it best to leave now rather then to be there when it comes too.

"Thanks for helping me out." Abby smiled at Gaea who in turned said.

"Thank you for thinking of that great plan!" They shook hands and soon became the partners in battle.

So that is too for this part hoped you enjoyed it! Review review review!


	3. Chapter Three: Windy grass

Sorry bout my grammar it has never been good I am trying to use the pc to make it batter so bare with me.

Chapter Three: Windy grass.

Abby was walking though the hallway to her locker and saw a girl in the year below yelling about some park that needed saving from the evils of the government who wanted to pave it over. The girl was wearing her save the trees tee-shirt and her jeans that looked like they have seen better days. The girls name was Imogene and her glasses were falling off her nose as she yelled. Abby walked over to her and tried to lead her away from the crowd that had gathered laughing at her.

"Imo haw many times have you had detention for yelling things like that in the hall?" She asked.

"Eight." Was her proud answer and Abby just sighed and led her away trying to tell her it was a bad idea to start to yell thinks like that but it was on deaf ears. Imo had moved here only ten weeks ago and with the way she was acting she would be expelled in ten weeks not that her aunt cared; she even encouraged Imo to act like that. Abby had been one of the few to not laugh or make fun of her Gaea being the other since they knew it was tough to be in their school and they had a thought. But they had to prove it first.

So they made their way to the class where they were using plants to prove photosynthesis was needed to keep plants green and alive. Imo sat next to her plant which was full of leaves and larger then the other plants. But no one apart from the two guardians took notice and hoped she was the earth guardian Gaea's grandmother had told them about when she found out her powers. But it might be something else, but they needed another guardian the demon attacks were getting bad and the pair could barely handle them.

They weren't even at full strength till the keeper was able to unlock the heart for them to get transformed. The last demon was a real slimy one that had flung them into a wall of an old building and the bruises were covering her back as we speak. She had gotten better at her powers but she needed help as did poor Gaea who was sitting nearby next to Yuri who was trying to get her to talk to her about cloths or something. She caught her eye and smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes, they had both grown so much since they had found out about their powers.

When class had finished it was time for lunch which to be honest looked like you could kill the whole country with. Sitting at a table next to the window Gaea sighed at stared at this guy who was talking to some cheerleader about something and the short blond wished it was her he was talking too. Imo had joined them and started to eat the slop on her plate watching the blond girl who was making lovey dovey faces at some guy who she didn't know.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Imo asked as she watched Gaea snap out of her state and look at her and blushed at the looks she was getting. Abby smiled at her and asked.

"Nice view?" At that small statement caused her to blush heavily and she muttered at her to shut up.

"Anyway I was thinking of going to the park to tell people of the pavement idea. I will rally people there!" By the end she had actually stood up with her fist in the air, the entire hall erupted into laughter and the pair who were sitting with her tried to hide under the table. Gaea was the first to say anything to the standing girl who was looking a little embarrassed but kept standing.

"Could you sit down!" She hissed at her and the girl did do just that and she was able to ask something.

"Yes we will go with you but please don't yell like that again." So the plan was set and they hoped to prove that just maybe she was the guardian of earth.

At the park a small girl sat watching the people walk pass her long braided black hair was pulled back and behind her ear there was a paintbrush since she was painting an old woman who was sitting on a bench that was overlooking the lake known as all seeing lake. She watched the woman who seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

She looked down at her pad that lay almost forgotten in her lap with a semi finished piece on the page she smiled tracing the woman's face with the tip of the brush. Her dark eyes took in the shape of the woman's hands that were neatly in her lap over an old book. Soon she continued her piece but it would never be finished since three teenage girls walked over to her, the girls appeared to be her age. The blond sat next to the old woman and spoke to her quietly and the other two walked away to look over the lake.

Gaea smiled as she sat next to her grandma who was here everyday reading her books and remembering as she put it her old life.

"Grandma we need to talk." She whispered as Abby led Imo away talking about the history of the all seeing lake.

"I know and I have noticed her too you know." She smiled at her granddaughters shocked face.

"And before you ask yes, I do think she may be the one you know I saw her talking to some of the flowers and I thought just for a second I could hear them again; The voice of nature." She smiled as she closed her pale blue eyes that now had tears in them thinking back to when she could speak to nature like that. Gaea wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or the brown haired girl talking to the water guardian who was sitting at the edge of the water letting her hand twitch and the water started to move slightly.

The girl who was watching with mild interest went back to her pad and picked up a pencil can laid forgotten at her side, she went to drawing a flower that had seemed to just appear in front of her.

Imo was waiting for Gaea to finish talking to her grandmother who she had seen on occasion here in the park. She had once feared she had seen her talking to the plants here but she didn't say anything but looked at her in almost remembrance. She looked at the all seeing lake which is supposed to be able to tell the future. She noticed an image in the water a reflection of herself but in a weird outfit, her top was blue with a pink skirt on. The skirt was short with a small slit at the right side and her top was really short she would never wear that!

She rubbed her eyes to clear her sight and her reflection was back to normal and she now knew she was losing it. _Must be aunt heather's senescence's she smells are getting to me. _She noticed that Abby was looking at her weirdly and even Gaea and her grandmother were looking at her oddly. She blushed and started to touch the brown grass and turned it back to green. The others watched her do it as did the onlooker her dark skin paled watching as she two thought her mind was playing tricks when the gothic girl was moving her hand the water did the same.

She started to move away and packed up her things she should have been heading home to get her homework done. She was about to leave when a scream stopped her and she turned around to see a woman attacking the small group by the lake. The woman looked mean her pale skin was almost see though and her arms were out and changed into swords.

The group had been trying to worm their way up to telling Imo about the guardians but they were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Three out of five not bad not bad at all and even the old timer. Surprised to see you are still alive." She smirked showing her small fangs; Cornelia stood up and glared at the woman who she couldn't remember seeing before but she just screamed evil.

"Girls I think we should leave." The grey haired ex guardian told the scared teens but as they were about to run the woman faded out and appeared in front of them.

"These are the guardians but they are so sweet and young but so weak. It will be a waste of my time to kill you but never mind I have my orders from Lord Kin."

"What is going on? What are the guardians, who is she?" Imo was scared she had no idea what was going on. The pale woman walked over to the group and held her arms out and they shifted into blades.

"We are so gonna die." Gaea sent a fireball at her whom she deflected easily and Abby used the water from the lake to make a wave to flow over her which didn't do much.

They were running out of ideas then some small roots came up from the ground wrapping around the woman.

"Stupid parlour tricks!" She yelled and slashed them away looking at Imo who had a hand on the ground. The woman glared at the girl and raised her arm and using her other to deflected the other attacks. Then a roar was heard and a large gust of wind knocked her off her feet.

Running towards them was the girl who was painting them and she was almost floating towards them but they could see her feet touching the ground. She was holding out her hands and a steady flow of wind was holding her down the heart was glowing brightly under her top.

The woman faded out and disappeared into nothing but she had actually faded behind a tree to watch interested at what they will do now. The four guardians were facing each over and were not talking till Cornelia spoke.

"So you are the four element guardians but you still can't do what needs to be done until the keeper is found." She spoke gravely worried about the fate of them. But Gaea wasn't listening she had pulled out the heart which was glowing brightly and inside she could see a figure fighting two large creatures.

"What is that?" Asked Imo who was looking at the other girl interest, the girl looked so small and quiet she was looking at her hands she must be new at her powers. Imo had been able to use hers for a few weeks and had gotten use to her powers.

"Hey we haven't even asked your name yet." Abby and Gaea looked over to the new guardians the black girl looked freaked out at being spoken to and she whispered.

"Xiashasa Xia for short." She was a quiet one like Taranee thought Cornelia fondly but then the heart glowed so bright that she had to shield her eyes. When she uncovered them they were gone.

"Where are they?" She started to panic and looked around all the was left was Gaea's blue hair band. She picked it up and wondered where they had gone.

The four girls were in a multicoloured vortex and were flying though it so fast they could barely see each other and when they fell though the other end they each landed somewhere different.

"Where in hell am I?" Xia thought aloud to herself.

"Hell." Was her answer, she spun round to face a shadowy figure.

Ok this one is done I love to get reviews so please review!


End file.
